Dr Jekyll and Ms Hyde
by Dani1314
Summary: A failure scientist is working on getting back on top with her new potion. But she makes a mistake on her formula and makes an evil murderous side of her.
1. Chapter 1

(On the television) "And yet another experiment failed by Dr. Danielle Jekyll. The once successful scientist has invented a garbage burner." "That's right Tom, a trash can that burns trash." "Now what does she expect us to do with the ashes?" "I guess burn those to." "Well for all that she should've invented Wall-E." "Good Point, well maybe Disney can give her an actual invention that works. And in later news (Turns the television off) "Now look Danielle, you have less than 36 hours before the CEO revoke you. " "Revoke me?" "Yes revoked, fired, cancel, get rid of you!" "I have been stressed out." "You have stressed out for 3 years! I've been covering and making excuses for you, I'm tired of it! (Sighs) I think if you quit now, you can go work for your brother." "No, no, no, no, I'm not working for that jerk. He still hasn't let me forget that he wrote my document to get my doctorate. No I'm not giving in that easily." "Danielle! You really don't have a choice. They're foreclosing your house. They're trying to take away your car. I've been paying your bills. Why don't you go with your first invention?" "The voice activating television?" "Yeah all we have to do is actually put it on the market." "It's a prototype, I don't know if it would work. Besides, I'm actually progressing on something" "Really? What is it?" "A potion!" "… A potion? Danielle, potions are played out. What is it suppose to do?" "I haven't finished the formula yet." "Danielle, remember last time when you did this potion crap. You nearly killed yourself." "Don't worry nothing is going to happen." "I've got to go. My kids probably won't even notice that I'm late." "Alright be safe. Oh yeah I'll show them. I'll show them all."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright put this as negative and add the hydrogen to the nitrous…" "Danielle, what are trying to create?" "Well I'm trying to heal STDs but other than that I really don't know." "Yeah I'm going to go with the first one." "As long it's a success, it doesn't matter at this point right?" "I guess. As long it gets you paid."

"Bingo! We did it, Harvey! We actually did it!" "Danielle, you said we did it 5 hours ago and 6 times." "This time we actually did it! See we added the negative oxygen to the positive copper, to create liquid iron. Therefore, the drink would turn green and thus our final result. " (Cell phone rings) "… I'm going to the bathroom. Hey sweetie, I know it just that Daddy's boss is stupid right now." (Danielle pours the potion into a shot glass) "Ok, Bottoms up." (Danielle drinks the potion and no effect for a couple of minutes until she starts having a massive headache, like her head was about to explode. She sees her hands turn green it spreads throughout her body. Her hair grows longer but then thins out to having a half bald elfin haircut. Her fingernails turn into claws. Her eyes turn bloody red. Her teeth falls out. Her face covered in oozing bumps and fresh cut scars. Danielle screams out in severe pain) "Hold on baby I got to go. Dad will be there tomorrow. I love you too, bye. Danielle! Danielle! You alright? Dr. Jekyll!" (Harvey runs downstairs and sees a green gruesome creature in Danielle's clothes grunting) "My… name… is… DANI HYDE!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy Mother of God! (Dani grunting) So Dani Hyde is it? What are you? (Dani grunting) Ok obvious you don't say much. (Dani limps over the laptop. She pulls up the same formula Harvey and Danielle was working on and changes the negative to double positive) I see if she had changed it to double positive, it would've a success. We actually have a success. Danielle! We did it! We just have to change it to double positive! We can actually made a success here!" (Dani evilly laughs and grabs Harvey by the neck) "I… am… the… damn… success." (Dani throws him out the window. Dani starts typing up a different formula. After she finished typing the formula, she realizes that she's missing a couple of things to make her formula. That's when she leaves the house to go to Giant) "Ewww that is the ugliest thing I ever saw!" What the fuck? That man looks like a human frog!" "That's not a man. That's a dyke!" (The kids laughs and tease Dani even more until Dani jumps on the girl neck and breaks off her heads. Then takes a knife out and cuts the boy tongue out, then tramples him to death. She continues to head to Giant and pick up her things and heads home. The people were too frightened by her ugliness to even pay attention to the blood)


	4. Chapter 4

"Ouch. Dang. Good thing she tossed me out the first story window." (Danielle comes outside) "Harvey what happen? Are you trying to kill yourself? " "No our 'result' threw me out the window." (Danielle helps Harvey up and wipes the glass off him) "Our result is to cure STDs not throwing people out windows." "Well this hideous green monster came out and went on a rampage. But it showed me that you should've changed the negative to double positive. That way you wouldn't have made that thing. Then it had a name." "Dani Hyde." "Yeah but you had transformed. How do you know that was the name?" "I thought I had dreamed about this." "Nope it was pretty much real. Ouch." "So that means I really killed those kids." "What kids?" "Well these kids were teasing and I killed them in an alley." "Oh my God, do you think anyone saw you?" "No not at all. Matter of fact, I went to the store all bloody and no one paid attention." "And that's how hideous she is. And technically you didn't do these actions. It was like a mask but you were subconscious." "You're right. It was Dani who did that stuff. I was just witnessing." "Exactly and as long as you don't drink that potion stuff again, we don't have to worry about that thing. Dani was dangerous but Dani is now a part of the past. Moving on to the future, where's the potion?" "I dropped the potion." "Oh good, we can redo the formula and just start counting the money." "Right." (Danielle goes in the lab coat pocket and rubs the potion)


	5. Chapter 5

"And we are finished! I'm going to call up the sponsors. (Danielle sits rubbing the potion in her pocket) Danielle, wake up! We about to make billions and this is your opportunity to rub their words in their faces. (Phone rings) Yes? Hello? Hey we did it…" "No, I promised. This thing is no good. But then again I'm not really doing the stuff. Even if I was, no one would see me. What could happen?" (Danielle drinks the potion and turns into Dani) "What the… Sorry sir, go ahead." (Dani limps over to the laptop desk and pulls out the potion that she worked on then drinks it. Dani turns into a sexier woman similar to Danielle. 5'8. Her skin was two shades darker and it had no hair on it. Her hair was black and it looked flat ironed. Her eyes were green and it looked like storms were forming in them. Her smile was so white and shiny; it looked like stars were in her mouth. And body was shaped like a coke bottle, curves in all the right places. Her face was clear and sexy, so beautiful that the all models and all the top sexy celebrities couldn't hold a candle to her. Even the goddess Aphrodite would have competition. And she wore a sparking long green dress) "Showtime."

"Ok, ok, ok yes sir. Ha-ha good one sir. Ok bye-bye now. Yes! (Harvey comes downstairs and sees Dani) Whoa and who are you?" "Oh come on, Harvey. You don't remember me." "Trust me I remember everyone, especially when they look like you." (Dani licks her lips and gets closer to Harvey) "Dani Hyde." "What! You can't be here. Danielle you promised! You said you dropped the potion! " "Dude when you screamed for her the last it didn't work. Excuse me, time for me to leave this house." "I don't think so, you're saying here until you bring Danielle back." "I can't summon people out of thin air." "Well you go back in." "Sorry babe can't do that. Even if I wanted to I can't." "Why not?" "If you must you know, Danielle is still in control. I'm just operating by her thought patterns. She's inside asleep showing me her deepest desires. Basically I'm doing everything for her while we both have the full experience. But she would think it was a dream. Now excuse me if you will." "Wait a minute, how did you become into this?" "Oh my God, I made a formula so I could turn into this. I wasn't going to walk around as a hideous monster. Excuse me for the last time." "I'm not letting you leave. Now Danielle can't be in control. Danielle wouldn't kill those kids." "You really are a dumbass. What part of I'm going by Danielle's thoughts didn't you understand." "I understood that part. But I know Danielle wouldn't kill anyone. She wouldn't kill mice and bugs if her life depended on it." "Animals and people, two different things here. Now get out my way." "You're not leaving this house in Danielle's body." "Technically this is my body, in case you haven't noticed." "Well it's Danielle's mind." (Dani tries to go around but Harvey blocks her at every turn) "That's it!" (Dani grabs Harvey by the neck) "Not again." (Then she tossed him out the same window that was still broken) "I told you to move. If you can still hear me, clean up before the morning. Neighbors talk, you know."


	6. Chapter 6

(Dani goes to the hotspot club downtown called Everyday Holiday. As she walked in the club to go towards the bar, everybody stares and jaws dropped) "Damn! Hello sexy, and what are you having tonight?" "Do you know a drink called 'Pleasurable Tension'?" "Why yes I do, right away." (Men and women came from different directions just to sit next to her. And everybody in the club was forming lines and groups just to figure out a plan to approach her) "Your Pleasurable Tension and here is just the start of drinks that people are ordering for you." "Well bottoms up." (She had nearly 271 drinks that people had paid for and yet she still wasn't drunk. Some people were astounded while the others were still trying to get her drunk) "Wow, are you human?" "Yeah the last time I checked." "I'm just saying I've been sitting here watching you and so have everybody else, drink over the limit." "There's a limit." "Well, I thought everyone has a limit. Looks like you just proved me wrong." (The man gets closer to Dani and grabs her thigh) "Umm what are you doing?" "You know exactly what I'm doing." "Well I advise you to back up. You better leave me alone." (The bartender stops what he's doing and everybody pays attention to the man now) "Do you have a problem?" "I'll leave her alone. I know when to stop." "That's what I thought." "Thanks." "Anytime, sweetheart." "What's your name?" "I'm supposed to ask you first. (Dani laughs) My name's Ed." "Ed, and that's it?" "Ed Finder." "Ed Finder, yeah that's it." (Ed laughs) "I guess so." "I'll see you later, Ed." "I hope so."

(Dani leaves the club and everybody cries, fusses at each other, and hopes she calls their number. The man from earlier follows her all the way to the parking lot, then he follows her until she stops in an alley) "Are you kidding me? This mother fucker actually followed me. (Dani gets out the car and walks up to his car. He gets out the car and gets in Dani face) I told you to leave me alone." "Bitch you know you want this dick. Now get in this car and let me show you what's up." "Mother fucker you betta leave me alone." "That's it I'm tired of playing with you." (The man forcefully grabs her arm and tries to turn her around but Dani spits acid in directly in his eyes. The man eyes start oozing blood) "I told you to leave me alone." (Dani's nail grows very sharp and then she sliced the man right down the middle. She throws the body into the man car and she sets the car on fire. Then she gets into her car and drives out the alley before the car exploded)

"One more time she throws me out the window." (Harvey gets up and wipes the glass off of him. He sees Dani pulls up in the driveway. She approaches him) "Oh good you're up." "It's 4:30 in the morning." "Very good, you know what time it is. Do me a favor babe; throw away all these numbers for me please. (Dani dumps out tons of napkins, tissues, and small pieces of paper with numbers on it) Thank you so much. You'll see Danielle in a few and clean up the glass. Goodnight Harvey."


	7. Chapter 7

(Danielle wakes up with a massive headache and sees 3 Harvey's standing over her) "Good Morning." "Why are there two more of you? Can you ask them to go away?" "Oh hangover… Sure shoo go away guys." "Wait, how did you get in my house?" "I never left." "I guess." "Would you like to hear some good news?" "Can you stop screaming? I don't know what you're screaming for." "I'm sorry I thought I was talking. (Harvey starts whispering to Danielle across the room) Would you like to hear some good news?" "Sure why not?" "The sponsors want you to have a meeting with them tomorrow." "Really, you're not just joking." "Nope, they have some one who's willing to try out the experiment." "Come over here." (Harvey goes to Danielle and hugs her for 2 minutes. Danielle breaks the hug and they both cough very awkwardly) "Umm Danielle, I have a question." "Please ask." "Why did you keep the failed experiment after you said you got rid of it?" "Umm what are you talking about?" "Danielle, Dani threw me out the window once again." "Oh I'm sorry; you must've been in the way." "Danielle, do you hear yourself?" "Hey you're yelling." "I'm sorry but Danielle, Dani is dangerously powerful." "Ok but it's not like she's in control. She told you everything." "Sure you're controlling her now but what if she gets stronger and starts gaining control." "She won't." "How do you know that?" "I won't drink the stuff anymore." "And I'm supposed to believe that." "Trust me, besides I don't have it anymore. I drank it all. And if you recall, the formula is gone." "Yeah I have 3 bruises to prove that. So that's it right?" "Yes." "No more Dani right?" "Right." "No more tossing me out the window." "Right." "You promise?" "I promise." "Ok good because we'll be presenting your success on tomorrow. We don't need the aftermath of Dani on your mind." "What do you mean?" "You have a hangover. And the worse kind too, I'm whispering to you across the room." (Danielle chuckles) "Yeah, I guess." (Danielle drinks some store bought Starbucks frappuccino coffee drink and then turns into Dani)

"Are you kidding me? She promised!" "Oh don't blame her; I rigged her coffee with the rest of the stuff." "You rigged it?" "You know spiked, laced, drugged." "I know what it means." "Then why you ask?" "I didn't. I'm just wondering how could you make some more." "I didn't. I used the rest of what she had left.""So Danielle really did ran out." "Well duh, it was a small ass tube. She was going to run out soon anyway. But now she'll have all that she needs. Well I'm out." "Oh no, no, no, no, no you're not going anywhere." "Are we really going to start this shit again?" "No, you are going to stay right here. You are going to empty out every rigged food and drink in this house. And you are going to sleep so Danielle can come back." "No I'm not doing any of that. What I'm gonna do is leave this house. Go have some fun until Danielle reaches her limit." "Dani, it's Sunday. Where could you possibly go?" "It's Sunday?" "Yes it is." "Well damn, oh well I'm come out tomorrow." "Oh no, you're not. Start emptying out the food." "You are so mean. Maybe it's you who needs to have some fun." "Do it now." "Fine, fine I'll do it, only because I like it when a man is forceful." (Dani empty out nearly all the food that was in the refrigerator and cabinets) "You rigged almost all of her food." "Well it's not rigged anymore and looks like we're going grocery shopping." "No I'm going to grocery shopping. You just stay here. (Harvey puts on his hat but he stops at the door and starts to think about leaving Dani alone) You know what, you're coming with me. Let's go." "I knew you would come around." (Dani walks slowly out the door switching her lower body, showing off her pear shaped butt. Harvey walks rolls his eyes and leaves behind her)


End file.
